Sire
by Misune
Summary: Vampires, those who walk the dead. Some fall in love, some want others to die. For what? love?Lust...? Find out...
1. Full Moon

Iron- ME OWN NOTHING! DAMN IT! EY! I OWN THE PLOT! YES! This was a fanfic contest entry for a MSN Group, I won (yay)) an I hope that you like it as much as they did.  
  
~~~~  
  
There are many words in the vampire code. Sire, Bloodlust, The One. But what does these words man, really? Who was the founder of the Vampire Code? We all know that the king of Vampires is Kain. But who is the Queen of all those who are damned? Our story takes us back to Egypt, where the sun shone with great delicacy. Some say this is where the Vampires thrived for the first time. Some others say it was in New Orleans. But our story begins in Egypt. The Pharaoh was the ruler of all the land, the ruler of those who obeyed him. But there was something about this Pharaoh, he never talked to any of his Superiors, to his staff or even to his own flesh and blood, his Mother. He would stay cooped up in his chambers, reading texts or looking out on the balcony.  
  
This worried his mother who got her son a apprentice named Akasha. She had look's where like Isis herself. The young Pharaoh's mother brought him to the main chambers to greet the Mistress. On his way down he was stopped by him sensing another ones presence. He shook it off and walked along, soon to arrive to the Main Chambers. His mother stood in the middle of the room, with the Isis beauty. "My Son..." She greeted him. "This is your apprentice..." She moved her hand to Akasha's shoulder. "Her name is Akasha." The young Pharaoh looked over to the women and nodded in response. "Please my son, talked to the maiden." He shook his head. Akasha slowly walked over to him and cupped his cheeks. "The would you to me the honours of telling me your name Master?" She asked, the Pharaoh looking in to her deep green eyes. "Y-Yami..." He said in his deep voice.  
  
"Yami, such a beautiful name." She let him go and stood beside him.  
  
"Now Yami, Akasha will be around you at all times to teach you, to show you what is meant for a Pharaoh to do." "But mother, I know all the law and expectations!" he protested. "Yami! Manners..." His mother whispered. "Now, to your chambers where you will be thought" "Yes Mother..." Yami said with a low bow, which was followed by Akasha. "Come with me please" Akasha said as she walked threw the large golden doors. Not soon later they have arrived to the chambers of the young Pharaoh. "Site..." She commanded. He took a seat on his bed and looked at her. "Well...?" He asked her, clearly not wanting to do this. "Lets get to your lesson shall we?" She asked as she fumbled threw the desk.  
  
The lessons lasted for two weeks and Yami was getting fed up with them.  
  
But what he noticed was that his lessons were held at night, and would continue till the sun rose. "My Pharaoh..." Akasha said one night as Yami was looking over the story of King Tutt. "Yes Akasha?" he said tarring his eyes off the scroll. "I want to give you something." She said as she walked over to him. "A gift that only chosen ones can receive." She leaned closer to him. "A-and what is t-this gift?" he asked, his body stiffing up to the closeness of him and the beauty. "Our kind call in, The Dark Gift." Yami soon became confused. "I haven't the slightest idea what you are saying..." He replied. " You will see soon enough..." She said as he noticed that her eyes went a deep crimson like his own. She kissed his neck then nipped at it. Yami's eyes went wide. "W-what are you doing?" He demanded trying to push her away but she was to strong for any mortal to withstand. She growled and pushed him on his bed. "This is your gift..." She said before she bit down on to Yami's tanned skin. Yami's eyes went wide at the shock, he felt something dripping down from his neck, then her herd suckling. "Akasha!" He yelled, but to weak from the loss of blood.  
  
She raised her head, a trickle of blood down her cheek. "W-what have you done to me..." Yami whispered, feeling as if he was going to let out his last breath.  
  
"You will feel better once I'm done with you..." She whispered as she moved one of his golden locks out of his eyes. She raised her wrist to her mouth and bit down, she slowly moved her arm to Yami's mouth, she slowly raised his head and placed his mouth to the open gash. "Drink..." She demanded. Yami shook his head madly. "Drink it you fool!" She demanded. He closed his eyes hard and let her crimson regret down his thought. He herd her whimper has his teeth dug in to the wound, wanting no, craving more of the blood. He then started to here his own heart in his ears, pumping wildly. They both pulled away from each other, both falling to the floor. Akasha crawled to the bed side and looked at Yami who was holing his stomach in pain, moaning and groaning. "The pain will go a way soon enough..." She half laughed half gasped. "We all go threw it..." Yami rolled on to his back, his eyes looking at the roof of his chamber. He took deep breaths, then stopping then again, soon he felt all of the pain go a way. His heart stopped, his eyes open. Yami had died. Akasha licked the blood off her arm and lips and waited.  
  
Yami's eyes shot open, his skin darker, his hair more silk like, his eyes a deeper crimson which were now more mistier. Akasha stood up and walked over to Yami who was looking around. "I see things..." Yami said looking around. "Yami, you now have The Dark Gift..." Akasha said as she took his hand and lifted him up.  
  
"What does this Gift give me...?" Yami asked still looking around. "You now have a stronger sixth sense then you did before, I could tell because you sensed me in the hall when we first met. And now, you have the power to beat then men in battle, you have the power to kill in one strike, and you can never die..." "I can never die?" Yami asked in amazement. "Unless you go in to the sun." he said, angry at Yami's interruption. "I-I can't go in the sun?" He asked. Yami loved the sun, he loved the feel of it on his face, the way it made his skin dark and smooth.  
  
"Why?" He asked. "There can't be no harm in it can there?" He asked. "Un- less you like being turned in to ashes, that fine with me." She said with a smile, she turned to the doors. "But now we must leave..." "What?" Yami asked. "We can't let your mother know that I was a Dark Myth." "B-but my kingdom!" He yelled.  
  
"Screw your Kingdom, you have the world." She said. " I don't care about the world!" He yelled. "Fine then, but I will always know where you are, no matter what." She said as she left.  
  
They say that The Queen Of Vampires can not be killed, but that was changed when Lestat De Lioncourt killed her. And they say that all those who Akasha made in to her triangle of the damned would also die. But Yami did not, he did not know that his Sire was killed. He watched his mother die when he turned fifteen. And now Egypt was nothing to him, he faked his own death in battle and left his beloved Kingdome. Which brought him to new age Japan, where he stayed in an abandon where house. He could here the outside world, he could here the problems, but what he wanted was a companion. Which brought him to none other then Seto Kaiba. Which Yami made him a Child Of The Damned with ease. But, Yami did something to Seto that he did not know he could do, he used royal blood, which made Seto be able to stand the sun. Yami was upset, but also thrilled to have such a companion on his side.  
  
Seto came to Yami one night, evil filling the young CEO's eyes. "Yami..." Seto asked him. "Hmm?" Yami said, till reading his book. "I want us to make more of out kind in Domino." Seto said bluntly."They have to be chosen..." Yami said, still reading his book. "Then I have the one..." Seto said. "Name...?" Yami demanded.  
  
"Katsuya Jonouchi." Yami looked up. "He looks interesting..." Yami said while closing his book. "But the problem is, is that he wont listen to me and follow me..."  
  
Seto said. "Then lets get one of his friends..." Yami said looking out at the moon.  
  
"But who...?" Seto said in wonder. "Anzu!" Came a voice. Seto and Yami looked  
  
at the where house doors. "That's the voice of..." "Jonouchi! Wait up!" came a more sweet and gentle voice. "Seto, come up here!" Yami demanded as he stood on a crane. Seto jumped up just as soon as the three entered. "Wow!" Anzu said.  
  
"Creepy..." Jonouchi said as he looked around. "G-guy...I don't want to be here..." Came the sweet voice. Yami looked down at the small figure. "Seto..." "Yes?" "Who is that..." Yami whispered as he nodded down to the small boy. "That's Yugi Motto" Seto said. Seto smirked as he looked down at Jonouchi. "Shall we?" Yami said, knowing what Seto was thinking. They both looked at each other one last time and jumped down from the crane, they landed like cats in front of the three teens.  
  
"Hey!" Jonouchi yelled. "Who the hell are you guys?!" he demanded.  
  
Yami and Seto's faced were hidden in the shadows. "Hello! I asked you a question!" He yelled again. Seto looked up with his misty blue violet eyes, which turned that way when Yami Sired him. "K-Kaiba!?" The three yelled. "Whoa! Man, don't look at me like that..." Jonouchi said, backing a way. Kaiba smirked. Yami looked up as well, his crimson eyes looking at Yugi. He smirked at him as well then looked over to Anzu who was quivering. "W-what is with you?!" Jonouchi yelled. "Hush down fool..." Yami said. The tree looked at him, his voice was so strong and booming.  
  
"W-what are you...?" Yugi asked, fear planted on his face. Yami and Seto both smirked. "Lets get out of here!" Anzu shrieked. The three turned and ran but Anzu feel in a crack in the floor. "Yeeeeeeek!" She screamed as she hit the floor.  
  
Seto jumped to her and waved his hands in front of her face and she passed out.  
  
"Anzu!" Yugi yelled. Seto picked up Anzu in his arms and jumped back to Yami. " If you want to see her again..." Seto said looking at the two frightened teen boys. " Jonouchi better come with us..." Seto said. Jonouchi's eyes went wide. "W-what are you...?" Yugi asked in fear. "We are the creatures of the night, those who thrive on the crimson regret of you Mortals." "V-vampires!?" Jonouchi and Yugi yelled at the same time. Yami smirked and was suddenly was in front of Yugi. He put his hand to Yugi's cheek. "You look so much like me..." He whispered. "But your eyes are full of pride and lust..." Yami lent in closer and looked Yugi in the eyes. "But right now they are full of fear, tell me young one, why do you fear me?" Yugi looked deeper in Yami's misty crimson orbs. " I-I don't know..." "Yugi! Snap out of it!" Jonouchi yelled. Yugi tilted his head in to the palm of Yami's hand and sighed. Yami smiled for the first time in many years. "YUGI!" Jonouchi screamed and pulled him a way from Yami. "Leave him a lone!" He yelled. Yugi's eyes came out of their misty state and looked back at Yami.  
  
"I-I'll go with you two, just let us have Anzu back!" Jonouchi said as he walked forward to the two Dark lords. Seto smirked, and threw Anzu to Yami who caught her by the collar of her shirt. Yami threw her to the ground, which then she has a woken. "Y-Yugi?" She asked in confusion. "Anzu! We have to run!" He yelled at her. Anzu got up and looked over to Jonouchi. "Katsuya! Lets go!" He looked at Yami to Seto and ran for his dear life. Seto was about to go after him but Yami put his arm in front of him to stop his charge. "Let them go, I like the thrill of a good chaise!" Yami said with a wide smirk on his face. "When we get to them, we will kill the girl, and Sire those two boys. You claim yours, I'll claim mine..." "You, you love that boy?" Seto said with a slight chuckle. "Love has many elements Seto-Kun, so let it fly.." Yami said before he jumped up to the sun room where the moons light overlapped them, Seto not to far behind. 


	2. The Hunter

~~~~~~  
  
~~Katsuya and Anzu ran down the darkened street and ran in to the Kame Game shop. Yugi slammed the door and locked it. "Do you think we lost them?" Jonouchi panted. "I-I think so..." Yugi stammered as he lifted a blind from the window. "B-but I'm not going back out there..." He sighed. "Yeeeeeeeeeeek!" The two boys looked at Anzu who was feeling her torso. "M- my bag! I must of dropped my bag when we where running!" She yelled. "Well, we'll get you a new one..." Jonouchi said as he went behind the counter and got a glass of water. "B-But that had my Cell, makeup and 10 000 Yen in it!" She yelled. " We have to go back out there!" She demanded. "B-But Kaiba, and, and that guy!" Yugi said in fear. "Please Yugi!" Anzu said with one of her fake smiles. "Fine, but we come right back as soon as we find it!" Yugi said, feeling as if he was a leader. Anzu nodded and un-locked the door. 'Now this will be my chance...' She said to her self. "I'll come with you guys..." Jonouchi said. "N-No!" Anzu shouted. "Y-you stay here, and keep a watch out for the shop, just in case they come back." Anzu said. "B-But.." "By Jonouchi!" Anzu called as she shut the door. "Damn..." He huffed under his breath.  
  
Yugi and Anzu spent a good hour looking for the bag. "I think we ran threw this alley way..." Anzu said pointing to the really dark alley way. "O- Ok..." Yugi stammered as he entered. Anzu went behind him and reached out to him. 'All I want to do is to touch his hand, just for a second...' She said to her self, her hand was inches away from his when Yugi went on all fours and started to feels the ground with his hands. "Maybe if we feel around a bit..." But he was cut off when he was thrown to the wall. "Yugi..." Anzu said as she started to kiss his neck. "A-Anzu! W-What are you doing!?" Yugi stammered. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time now..." Anzu said as she slowly put her hand up Yugi shirt. "N-No! A-Anzu!" Yugi yelled as loud as he could.  
  
~*~In the near by Bar~*~  
  
Yami and Seto had given up the look out for the three. It was time for a real meal. Seto looked around the bar, sensing that all the people there in the bar were drunk or where not worthy to have his fangs in their veins. Because we all know that once a person has been drinking the blood is filled with the taste of the un holy drink. Yami was in a darkened corner, kissing a young woman's neck. "You are you soft..." Yami said. "Mmmmm..." The girl could only reply. Yami slowly moved his hand to her mouth and covered it. Her roughly bit in to her neck and sucked her to the point of death. "Your a beauty, so I might as well let you live..." He whispered to her body. He dropped her and walked over to Seto, licking his lips in the process.  
  
'N-No! A-Anzu!' Yami looked up. "The little one..." Yami whispered. "Yami, master? What is it?" Seto asked, leaning close to get what he was saying. "Come..." Yami demanded. He bolted out the door, followed by a wondering Seto.  
  
"A-Anzu!" Yugi huffed. "Shhhhh my little one..." She whisper in his neck. "Correction, my little one..." Came a deep and misty voice from behind Anzu.  
  
Anzu turned around to see Yami at the entrance of the alley way, Seto agents the wall his arms crossed. "Y-you to!" Anzu said in shock. Yugi looked up in a blur.  
  
Yami flung at Anzu and had her by the throat, her back to a wall, she gasping for air. "How dare you try and rape my Yugi, how dare you try and take his innocence away from him." He squeezed harder. "I...I..." Anzu choked. " You what? Didn't mean to... Shut up! I despise you Anzu!" He then gripped harder, and then, the whole alley way was filled with a cracking sound. Seto looked wide eyed at Yami.  
  
" Y-you killed her...?" Seto gasped as he slowly walked towards the panting Yami, his eyes a deeper killing crimson. Yami looked over a Yugi who has his head down, on leg up the other down, his back to the wall. Yami's eyes went soft as he saw the little angle laying there. "Y-Yami...?" Seto asked about to touch his shoulder, but Yami walked swiftly over to Yugi and rested on one knee, his hand moved to Yugi's chin, he lifted his face to be eye level to his. Yugi eyes where a fixture of violet and a misty blue. Yami had but a straight expression on his face, Yugi, has sorrow filled in his eyes.  
  
Yugi's lip began to tremble, and out of no where, he flew in to Yami's arms, squeezing the older ones torso with great strength. "I- I was so scared!" Yugi cried in to Yami's chest. "S-she, me...you..." he stammered. "Shhhhh..." Yami said while petting Yugi head. "It's all over now, all over..." he whispered to him. Seto smirked and jumped to the near by building, jumping roof to roof, leaving the two alone.  
  
Yugi sniffled for a while and looked up at Yami. "H-how do you know my name..." Yugi asked. "I have read your mind little one..." Yami said with a slight grin. "W-what are you...?" Yugi asked. "A Vampire..." Slow clapping soon filled the alley way. "Well, well, well..." Came a seductive voice from behind the two. " First it was Akasha, now its this boy..." Yami turned around his eyes wide at what he saw.  
  
"B...."  
  
Seto jumped in front of the Kame game shop, feeling as if he was being followed. He shrugged it off and walked over to the game shop, he peeked threw the now open blinds of the shop window. There he saw Jonouchi with his head phones on, his feet on the counter, and a Poky stick in his mouth, his head bopping to his music. Seto smirked and jumped on the roof and opened the sun roof. He slowly entered the dark room and walked down to the store, he knowing that the door had been locked. He slowly walked up behind Jonouchi and took a good looked at the sitting figure. " I watch how the moon sits in the sky on a dark night, shining with the light from the sun, and the sun doesn't give to the moon assuming the moons gonna flow with one..." Jonouchi sang out loud. Seto smiled. He moved in closer and bent down, licking Jonouchi's neck. Jonouchi gasped but moaned. Seto removed the head set with his free hand. "S-Seto..." Jonouchi gasped. "Mmmmm... Mine..." Seto whispered to him. " Yours..." Jonouchi whispered back. Ever since Yami had make Seto a Child Of The Night, he knew that Katsuya has had fantasies of him and Seto being with each other. And Kaiba could have it no other way.... 


	3. The Night

"B-Bakura?" Yami stammered. "Mmmmmm, Yes, such a shock isn't it?" Bakura said while throwing a stress ball in the air and catching it. "B-But, I killed you!" Yami yelled in total shock. "The dead can't die a gain my fair Yami..." Bakura throwing the ball in the air again, and looking at Yami square in the eye. He lifted his arm in the air and with out looking he caught the ball. "B-but, you, in the chamber, sun light... how?" He wondered out loud. "Never try to kill a fallen angel." Bakura chuckled. "I've had a bit of a run in though..." Bakura said looking at the stress ball, which is moved threw his slender fingers. Seto came to Yami's mind and felt worried till he saw a smirk on the albino's face. "Remember that Slayer?" Bakura said, once a gain shooting the ball in the air. "R- Royu...?" Yami yet a gain, stammered. "Mmmmm, yes Royu. Good looking fellow don't you think..." Bakura asked, but knew he would get now answer. "We just happened to run in to each other and start a bit of a riot down by *Kokako Dai. But that was two years a go..." He said with a smirk. "You didn't!" Yami said. "Oh, no, no, no, no!" Bakura said waving his hands in front of his chest. "I would never dream of Sireing that little angel..." Yami growled. "But..." Bakura laughed a little. "He is still doing his Hunting, and he is out now..." Bakura threw the ball in the air yet a gain, a wide grin plastered on his face. "N-No..." Yami fell back. "H-He would not be after..."  
  
"He had improved a lot since your last encounter..."  
  
Yami looked at Yugi who was looking up at him in worry. "Come little one..." Yami lifted Yugi and placed him on his back. "Watch out..." Bakura said. "He can strike like a demon..." Bakura laughed and threw the ball in the air and caught it with one swift motion. "Your head will be mine when I return..." Yami said as he jumped to the roof tops. Bakura grinned and jumped up to the side roof. He looked at Yami's figure disappear in to the night. "I don't want to miss this." Bakura chuckled. For the last time he threw the ball in the air, when it came down to him he slashed at it, it broke and many san particles flew all around him. "Not for the world" He to, started to jump from roof to roof.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Katsuya moaned with deep pleasure as Seto kissed him on his neck. Seto moved his hands threw Jonouchi's golden locks, but soon stopped when a sudden noise caught his attention.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A shaded figure walked along the dimly lighted side walk. Its brown eyes looking at the "Closed" Kame Game shop. It smirked and padded its side, a cute smile on its face. "Time to play..." It said as it slowly walked over to the door. "STOP!" Yelled a voice from behind him. "I command you to stop Hunter!" The figure turned around and looked at the tall man looking at him. "Ah! Yami, long time no see..." "Cut the crap Royu!" Royu smirked at Yami sudden out burst. "So, Bakura-Koi went to see you...?" Royu said with a chuckle. "Yes he did, and now I must kill you for trying to kill..." "Seto, Yes you are correct, I am here to kill him..."  
  
Suddenly Royu got shot back by a fast figure. "Royu-Koi!!!!!" It yelled as they both slammed to the group. "Ite..." Royu whimpered. "Oh, I'm sorry love did I hurt you...?" The figure said. "B-Bakura! You, get off!" Royu demanded. "Since when do you boss me around Koi...?" Royu growled. "I still have the power to Slay you, you know that!"Royu hissed. "Oh, but the wooden steak threw the heart does not work, you know that..." Bakura said with a grin. "Ok, ok! Just get off!" Bakura got off and looked at Yami. "I think we should tone it down a little bit..." Yami hissed. "And why should we...?" "Love is blooming in the Game Shop..." Bakura said, jerking his thumb to the Kame Game shop door. "Jonouchi! Not on my counter!" Yugi said as he ran to the door and tried to open it. "Darn it!" ((Authoress- Only out little Yugi would say 'Darn it...' instead of 'Damn it'...))  
  
The tree started to laugh.  
  
Seto looked at Katsuya in the eyes. "We have company..." He said as he got of Jou. Jou whimpered and pulled him back on top of him. "Stay..." he demanded. "Yugi does not want this happening on his counter..." "How do you know..." "I'm a vampire, super hearing..." he said as he, once again, got of Jou with triumph. "So, the doors locked..." ((Authoress- Murphy's Law coming up...))  
  
BANG!!!!  
  
Suddenly the door was blown out of it's hinges. Bakura in the front with his fist out. "That...can....work....to..." Yugi said, who was trying to get Bakura to find a more proper alternative to get the door open. Jonouchi looked at the four dumbfounded. "Yugi! Get a way from them! Oh my God! Where is Anzu!" Yugi looked down. "She's dead..." "What!?" Katsuya said in even more shock. "She, she tried to do something to me, and Yami ((Authoress- In Yugi's mind, he would be saying "My prince in not so shining armour, but leather can do, came to my rescue!")) came and saved me from her obsession." "So, she's dead?" "Well Love, i think that's what he said, but just for your brain capacity, we will say, 'Anzu Gone Bye, Bye'"Seto said with a wide grin. "Shat up!" Katsuya said as he huffed.  
  
Yami looked down at Yugi with sorrow in his eyes. "I, we must go." He looked at Seto, who was looking down at Jonouchi. "W-will we ever see you guys again?" Yugi and Katsuya asked at the same time. "Time will tell..." Yami said as he jumped in to the air and out of sight. "Ditto.." Seto said blowing Katsuya a kiss, and he to was off in to the darkness. 


	4. Love Defeats All

The weeks went by, and Yugi was feeling as if Yami had gone forever.  
  
He looked out the class room window, and looked at the blue sky."Yugi!" The teacher snapped. "Y-Yes Sensei?" Yugi stammered. "Read verse six on page 43..."  
  
"Yes Sir..." Yugi stood up and took his book in hand. He read the verse from Hamlet and looked out the window, when he was done; still standing. The sight that he saw almost made him faint. A tall figure stood in the shadow's by the school. A black cloak around him. Crimson eyes met Violet. "Yugi! I said sit down!" The teacher snapped at him. "H-Hai..." Yugi stammered, yet a gain. He looked back out the window, but the figure was gone. Not soon later, the lunch bell rang, and Yugi ran out side, but found nothing. But the huddle of girls caught his eyes.  
  
He walked over to the other shaded area of the school and noticed the tall figure. "Wow! He's so cute..." Said many girls. Yugi pushed threw them all and saw Yami, leaning agent the shaded wall, keeping him from the deadly ray's of the sun.  
  
"Y-Yami?" Yugi asked in confusion, Yami looked up at Yugi with a small smile. All the girls started to giggle and sigh in rapture. "H-How did you..." Yami looked at him, as in for a command of silence. "Ok, ladies please leave the man alone..." Came a voice from behind them. Seto Kaiba stood with his arms crossed and his foot tapping. "Ooooooo it's Seto Kaiba!" the girls squealed. Seto rolled his eyes and started to walk a way, the mob of excited girls behind him. Yugi looked back up at Yami, who smiled down at him. "Where have you been?!" Yugi demanded. ((Authoress- Just think of Mrs. Weasly, in Harry potter 2 when Ron and Harry an, those two other guys come back and she say's that sentence...Yugi says it like that... but....not.....as...freaky... ^ ^U Back to the Fic!)) Yami looked at Yugi. What a sudden out burst! Yami shook his head. "You should be thankful that I'm risking my life for you, coming out here in the sun and all..." He said with a small growl.  
  
Yugi winced at the growl and back a way a bit, but Yami pulled him closer.  
  
"Don't ever be frightened of me little one..." Yugi blushed a little bit, and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist. "Awwww! How cute..." Came a revolted voice. Yami looked up, Yugi turned around then looked. ((Authoress- ^ ^; A Random thing...))  
  
A boy their age stood in front of them, his hair a san blond, his eyes a very light purple, his skin tanned, his cloths those of a millennium, gold on his arms and neck, shirt a lighter purple, pants black. Looks to kill... ((Authoress- *Doges tomatoes from Stacy*. Stacy- Looks to kill. Yoko! It's a damn vampire Fic. Miyoko- I know that, but hey, I can have some fun can't I? Other People Who Read Fic And Stacy- NO!  
  
Miyoko- K, Ok...Geese bite my head off and feed it to the dogs... Members- *Hold up knives and forks* Miyoko- O O *Runs for her life*)) "W-Who are you...?" Yugi asked in fear. "Heh, ask your Koi little ass...." The boy said while crossing his arms.  
  
"Isatar!" Yami hissed. "That's Marlik to you!" Marlik hissed back at Yami.  
  
"B-but how can you stand the sun?" Yami asked. "You forget I got the power of Isis on my side." Yami's eyes went wide. "You sacrificed your self to her?" Yami asked astonished. "Yes, and now I have more power, I am Immortal and have the power of the God's on my side..." "Who's is this?" Yugi asked, tightening his grip on Yami's open shirt. ((Authoress- *Gets hit with a hammer on top of her head by Stacy* What?! Stacy- Idiot... Miyoko- What!? What did I do? Stacy- You know that Yami with his shirt open... Pharaohess- Yeah! *hits her also* Miyoko- ITEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *Gets chased by flesh eating members* Whaaaaaaaaaaa!)) "Heh, well better keep that grip tight..." Marlik said. "Because it might be the last time you ever feel him..." Marlik smirked and walked a way. Yugi herd the school bell ring. "I have to go..." "Yami!" Seto called from his limo, which was pulling up to them. Seto opened the door for Yami. "And so do I..." Yami saw the worried look on Yugi's face. "Don't worry, Marlik wont get you or me. I'll make sure of that..." Yami kissed you on the cheek and left. Seto closed the door and nodded to Yugi. "Ja..." Yugi whispered, waving slowly as the limo went out of the distance.  
  
Yugi sighed and was walking back to the school when suddenly he thought that he herd someone walking behind him. He shrugged it off, thinking it was one of the students, when he felt his body slam to the floor. The last thing that Yugi saw where misty light purple eyes, looking down at him  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi moaned as he woke up, the pain rushing up his body as he sat up. He was in a cell, it was cold and damp and Yugi did not like to looks of it. He looked around and saw a figure leaning agents the wall. "Well, well, well you are a wake..."  
  
Crimson eyes met Violet. Yugi gasped as he saw who was standing on the wall.  
  
"Y-Yami?!" Yugi asked as tears filled his eyes. Yami smirked. "Surprise!" Yami said in a sarcastic tone. "Y-you, but, you went in to the limo with Seto, and you where gone!" Yami chuckles. "What the fuck is so funny!?" Yugi screamed, tears flowing down his cheeks. Yami opened the cell door and walked over to Yugi and kissed him dead on the lips. Yugi tried to push him a way, but fell in to the tender kiss.  
  
Their mind link broke as soon as Yami broke the kiss. "You taste like honey..." Yugi looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "W-why am I here...?"  
  
Yami looked at him, a evil smirk on his face. "For your judgment..." Yami took hold of Yugi's arm and squeezed hard and dragged him down the cold hall. Yugi herd his heart thump as Yami looked at him from the corner of his eye. "It wont hurt...that much..." Yami said as they walked to twin oak doors. Yugi kicked them open and threw Yugi to the floor. Yugi whimpered as he hit the gold floor. "Now..." Yami said as he walked beside him. "Master Marlik..." Yami yelled. "Your minion is here..." A figure stood from the shadow's of the huge room and walked down the many golden steps, he in royal Egyptian clothing. Yugi whimpered as Marlik knelt down to him and lifted his chin with his slender fingers. "I'm glad that my punch did not damage that beautiful skin of yours..." Marlik brushed his knuckles along Yugi's cheek.  
  
Yugi nipped at it, in attempt to get him a way. Marlik slapped Yugi with the back of his hand. Yami chuckled, and Yugi held his hand to his now red cheek.  
  
"Yami..." "Yes master...?" "You kissed the boy?" Yami nodded. "To bad, I wanted to be the first to touch those tender lips..." Yugi whimpered and let more tears fall down his cheeks. Marlik hosted Yugi up by the waist and pulled him to the bed that was at the top of the golden steps. "Now be prepared..." Marlik warned Yugi.  
  
"This is going to hurt a lot..." Marlik kissed Yugi on the lips and lifted his shirt off.  
  
Yugi pushed Marlik off of him. Marlik laughed. "I like them rough..." He pined Yugi to the bed and captured his lips a gain, in a pain full kiss, which could of bruised those tender pink lips. Marlik bit Yugi's tongue and soon blood trickled down the side of Yugi mouth. Yami leaned agents the wall looking at Marlik, his eyes narrowed. I just can't let him do this... "Master!" Yami yelled. "Bakura! He has been spotted on the roof!" Yami yelled, acting as if he just came back from out doors.  
  
"Great, just when my fun was going to start." He got up and left Yugi panting, his heart slowly shattering like glass. "Yami, get the guards, I want you to come with me and kill Bakura and his lover. The, I will come back and finish."  
  
Yami bowed low and got the guard. Not soon after Yami and Marlik were walking to the roof. Yugi slowly sat up and looked at the guard, sleeping on the couch.  
  
He slowly got up and opened the doors. "Hey you! get back here!" Yugi turned and saw the guard running towards him. Yugi slammed the doors and ran down the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marlik and Yami reached the roof and found nothing but the stars and the moon looking down on them. "Well Yami...? Where the hell are they?" Yami growled and pinned Marlik to the ground. "You bastard! You kill Seto and now you plan on killing my Yugi!" Marlik chuckled then narrowed his eyes. Yami felt like his whole body was being shot back, blood splattered, and Marlik's hand went right threw Yami's chest, his hand showing from Yami's back.  
  
I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll  
  
Yugi ran up to the roof and saw the sight. "YAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"  
  
Yugi yelled as he ran to him. Marlik chuckled and roughly removed his hand from Yami's back. Yami yelled in pain and feel on his arms. "Yami! Oh God no please!"  
  
I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds  
  
"Y-Yugi, I-I did not mean to, hurt you...It was to...keep you from Harm, I...brought you here, to kill Marlik...It was...my.....plan...." Yugi shook his head and held Yami tight, the blood going on his shirt. "Don't go! Yami please! The dead can't die again!" Marlik chuckled. "Oh, that is so true..." Yugi did not like the tone in his voice. "What are you getting at?" Yugi demanded.  
  
But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to Lost all faith in the things I have achieved And I  
  
Marlik picked up Yami and dragged him to the edge of the roof. he picked him up by his neck and started to squeeze. Yami gasped and tried to claw at his arm but he was to week.  
  
I've woken now to find myself In the shadows of all I have created I'm longing to be lost in you (away from this place I have made) Won't you take me away from me  
  
Yugi screamed and ran to Marlik, kicking and punching at his back.  
  
"Let him go you bastard!" Marlik laughed and pushed Yugi back with his free hand.  
  
"No!" Yugi scream yet a gain and tried to get back up, but he was held back by the guards. "LET ME GO!" "Y-Yugi..." Yami whispered.  
  
Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed  
  
Yugi looked up and Yami, tears flowing down his face. "D-don't be scared...be brave..." Marlik squeezed harder. "Shut up!" Marlik hissed.  
  
I can't go on like this I loathe all I've become Lost in a dying world I reach for something more I have grown so weary of this lie I live  
  
"Don't be scared..." Yami repeated. "I'll always be with you..." Soon out of the distance, din light shone on the roof tops. Yami screamed in pain. "No..." Yami whispered. "NO! GET HIM OUT OF THIS SUN! PLEASE! DO ANYTHING TO ME, BUT PLEASE LEAVE HIM A LONE!"  
  
I've woken now to find myself In the shadows of all I have created I'm longing to be lost in you (away from this place I have made) Won't you take me away from me  
  
The sun rose with beauty, but soon that beauty turned to horror as Yami soon had smoke coming all around him. He screamed and yelled in pain, and soon his skin was turning black. "That's right, burn, let the rays hit your body, feel the pain rush threw you..." "Yugi...," Yugi looked up, panting and crying. "I will always be with you, remember that...I love you..." The, like fate herd those words, Yami burst in to ashes, Yugi feel to his knees and screamed. Suddenly, a gun shot was herd, and Marlik fell to the ground. Blood all around him. The men behind him fell dead. Marlik gaped ad he stood up, a bullet gash in his forehead. Royu stood behind Yugi, gun in hand. "Buh bye..." Royu said with no emotion on his face. He walked up to Marlik, and in one swift motion, he cut off Marlik's head with his sword. Yugi got up and held Yami's ashes close to him. His eyes red and tears still flowing. Jonouchi went beside Yugi, his eyes two from tears. "We both lost..." He said. "We have no love, or faith..." Yugi jumped in his arms and cried, Yami's ashes in his hand.  
  
Bakura and Royu stood there, holding each other close. Both thinking, that they will look after each other, no matter what happens.  
  
I can't go on like this I loathe all I've become Lost in a dying world I reach for something more, Lost all faith in the things I have achieved, Won't you take me away from me  
  
Fin 


End file.
